secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Organized Republic
Organized Republic is a 14 year old Teen Second Life resident, who spends his time in Second Life scripting, texturing, and building. Having created many wonderful and helpful scripts and textures for other residents of Teen Second Life, he is well known on the Teen Grid. When I started Second Life I was on Odyssy Runo, with a very silly, and un-formal, and un-professional personality. I bought my first private island from Sonof Marvin. It was called Oakland Heights. I bought it an named it Hulahoop. That was a mistake, and one I'll regret for a long time. On Hulahoop, I ran my island like a madman. I began stealing parcels and ripping people off. Maybe some, but those people were worth more that how I was treating them. After my reputation was ruined, I created a new Teen Second Life account. His name was Organized Republic. I picked that name, knowing I needed to get organized. As I began my new Second Life I learned LSL scripting, Photoshop texturing, and small amounts of building. I had also reclaimed the island in Organized's name. I named it Avalonia, a VERY good friend of mine, Shawn Ay helped me with it. Shawn was always there for me, and still is. I think. I began a company then called Shinee. It was a graphic design and custom coding site for a while, then got closed due to hosting issues. It's online as I type, though. So now, where was I... Oh yeah, Avalonia. Avalonia was an entertainment island. I had the money to keep it going at the time. But like everything, what comes up, must come down. My money went up at the time because of the loss of my father. I shouldn't have used that money on Second Life but I did to relieve the stress. The money shortened out, and began to slowly disappear. After Avalonia got shut down, me and my friend Shawn Ay started an army called Hexlio, recruited about 200 soldiers. If we would have kept it going it would have been the largest army on the grid, most likely. But we didn't, because neither of us had the time to sit on an island ALL DAY and shot people, or things in that matter. :P Then, Hexlio closed. Seems like it kept changing every day, the island. But, we stopped at Vagabond. Sparkles Runo, my older sister (17) who also plays Teen Grid, picked that name for the island. She said, "We're keeping this name!". And so far we have kept it. Also don't plan on changing it again. Vagabond is now a commercial island. We are still within the first month of running Vagabond. Well, that's a very basic and simple way to say that I have a pretty interesting Second Life! Want to learn more about me or my life? You can Instant Message me in-world r via Skype. (SKYPE NAME: roman_shinee) You can also check my website for any recent/important information! See you in-world! (WEBSITE: http://shinee.org/) (Teleport to Vaganond: ) Category:People